transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blot (TF2017)
Blot from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio There's only one thing Autobots and Decepticons both agree on with no war or argument, and it's this: Blot is the most vile and disgusting Transformer ever assembled. He oozes fluids of questionable nature from various joints on his frame, and has a rank odor that usually keeps foes and allies far away from him. Naturally, all this scorn and insult has given the less-than-smart Blot quite the inferiority complex. Stuck with a hygiene problem he can't control and a central processor a few hertz too slow, Blot is both unable to solve the problems of his own stench and talk back to the insulting comments from his peers. Brutish and slow-witted, Blot is the classic dumb bully to those who don't give him respect... although he's not sharp enough to tell when said respect is faked. He's immensely loyal to those who at the very least pretend he's worth something, and Hun-Gurrr in particular is a Decepticon to whom he shows unwavering support. The other Terrorcons, on the other hand, tolerate Blot enough, but are apprehensive about combining into Abominus with him, as it takes far too long to remove the stench he's passed on to them after they're finished. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Blot and the Terrorcons served Scorponok on Cybertron, and journeyed to Nebulos under his command to conquer the populace and kill their old foes, Fortress Maximus and his crew. The Terrorcons made a rather poor showing of themselves upon their first mission, however. As they trampled through the city of Splendora, they were met and driven off by Computron and a pair of Headmasters, despite being backed up by the Horrorcons. |Love and Steel| Blot and the Terrorcons also joined Scorponok in an attack on The Nursery, where they encountered another new kind of Autobot/Nebulon fusion: Targetmasters. Blot held his own with the aid of his slimegun, and the Autobots eventually realized that the battle was bringing ruin to the agricultural facility. They fled from Blot and the rest of the Decepticons to bring an end to the carnage. |Brothers in Armor| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Blot is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Soundwave learned that most of the Autobots were allegedly off-world, and planned to attack the Autobot-controlled territories in their enemies' absence. The information proved false however, and the Decepticons were caught in a Quintesson ambush. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for help to prevent Cybertron's forceful colonization by the aliens. |Space Pirates| Frothing at the mouth (and the neck, and the ankle joints, and...), Blot enjoyed terrorizing the human population on 2008 while on his way to the latest energon extraction site the Decepticons had rigged up. Unfortunately for them, Soundwave and the Terrorcons proved incapable of fending off an Autobot strike team, who quickly destroyed their laboriously assembled drill. Seeking revenge, Blot and the others chased their foes back to Autobot City, only to find an empty room. Their final fate after reality restructured itself and the timestorm abated is unknown. |Time Wars| Trivia *Dave Boat voices Blot. Changes *Blot originally appeared before his fellow Terrorcons in Broken Glass! *Blot didn't appear in Space Pirates! *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Terrorcons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons